


The Pet AU

by Cherry_B



Series: Cressi Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Pet au, cressiweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_B/pseuds/Cherry_B
Summary: When Jordi asks him if he ever longs to go outside or have more company Leo tilts his head, considers his question and responds that Andres is more than enough.Jordi's nose twitches, his small whiskers bobbing along. "I mean I guess but take it from me, you're missing a whole lot cooped up in here day in and day out."





	The Pet AU

Leo is a lucky cat. He knows because Andres tells him quite often. 

He doesn't remember much before Andres, just the cries of his fellow litter mates and the pang of an empty stomach. It's all very hazy because Andres had taken him in when he was very young. 

Andres has never let Leo go hungry, he gives him treats and new toys whenever his old ones wear. He cleans his litter daily and gives him scratches under his chin. Leo is happy and he's lucky because he has Andres. 

When Jordi asks him if he ever longs to go outside or have more company Leo tilts his head, considers his question and responds that Andres is more than enough. 

Jordi's nose twitches, his small whiskers bobbing along. "I mean I guess but take it from me, you're missing a whole lot cooped up in here day in and day out."

Leo yawns, reaches out his claws and lifts his tail and behind up in the air. His back eases, stretching pleasantly. 

"Watch it!" Jordi scolds him, evading a sharp claw. 

"If I was going to kill you I'd have done it already," Leo says, eyes at half mast. Sunlight streams through the windows, bathing him in warmth and lulling him into a napping mood.

"You're the worst cat, why your owner puts up with it I don't understand." 

Leo eyes the small mouse, amused that he's complaining about finding a friendly cat in the complex.

"I'm his friend," he simply responds and slumps onto his side to take a well deserved nap. 

Leo wakes to the jingling of keys and the front door clicking open. He jumps up and runs to the door to greet Andres. 

He steps inside and immediately greets Leo. Leo chirps back, a soft noise of happiness that softens into a purr as he twines himself in between and around Andres' legs. He curls his tail around him, an affectionate caress.

"Oho! Man, I wish Cristiano was that friendly and he's suppose to be man's best friend." 

Leo startles at the unfamiliar voice, freezing behind Andres. He looks up and sees a giant human man looking down at him right outside their door. 

"Hey buddy, I'm Geri." 

The man, Geri, raises a hand and waves it. Leo watches him, he doesn't seem dangerous and Andres let him walk behind him, trustworthy in a sense since Andres is in one piece. 

Leo approaches slowly, ears perked in interest. Geri smiles and makes no sudden moves, still Leo stops as he gets closer. 

Geri stinks. Leo inches closer, ears drooping, he paws at his leg and still Geri does nothing except laugh. It startles Leo but soon he's back at it. He smells and it is unpleasant and unfamiliar. So he paws at him until he loses interest which is right around the time he hears the clinking of his kibble into his bowl. 

He races off and for a while he's distracted enough to ignore Andres and his strange guest. Still he stays long enough for Andres to share his dinner with him then the couch. Leo watches them from the windowsill, tail swishing back and forth. Eventually he deems Geri boring enough to try and get Andres' attention. He leaps off the windowsill and pads across the room, stretching up at the corner of the sofa he extends his claws and digs them into the soft material, meowing all the while.

"Leo, stop that," Andres scolds him. He puts his own bowl down and Leo quickly jumps onto his lap.

"He's looking for cuddles!" Geri exclaims and yes, Leo thinks, Andres has brought home a smart one.

"No," Andres says, "He's looking for trouble but actually, it's getting late. What about Cristiano?"

"I texted Cesc, he's had dinner."

They talk a lot more and they both take to petting Leo. Their slow languid movements appease him. 

By the time Geri opts to go home Leo has decided he likes him. Clearly he is nice to Andres and understands Leo, so Leo rewards him by ridding him of his stench. As he stands at the door saying good bye to Andres, Leo rubs himself around Geri's legs. It is quick and not as thorough as it is with Andres, he isn't part of their home after all. Still he now smells a little less offensive and Leo thinks Geri looks grateful as he looks at him.

"Hey, wow, thanks, bud," he says. Leo watches him leave and chirps again when Andres closes the door and bends down to pet him. 

"Yeah, me too," Andres says. 

Leo stares at him, he is pleased to know Andres had picked up on the smell. He's impressed and lets Andres know with a loud chirp.

*~*~*~*

Geri comes around more and more often but each time he arrives he's drenched in the awful smell. Andres doesn't seem to mind but it's still horribly unpleasant and rude of him to stink up their home like that. Leo has no choice but to help each time. 

*~*~*~*

"It's okay, it's not a problem at all."

Andres pauses, reaches over to pet Leo behind his ear and then meanders through the living room as Leo lounges on the windowsill. 

"No really, it's not an issue at all. Leo?"

Andres looks over at him, a small line between his brows that has Leo flicking his tail. There's small waves of distress coming off of him. 

He turns and walks down the hall, Leo perks his ears to keep an eye on the situation

"Yeah, no, Geri. Leo will be fine. He's great with dogs, bring Cristiano over. I swear everything will be okay."

_Dogs?_ Leo thinks, _What's a dogs?_

*~*~*~*

"You are a life saver, Andres. I honestly didn't know what to do. Are you sure, absolutely sure, this is ok?"

Leo jumps off the bed at the sound of Geri's voice. He smells so strongly Leo can smell him all the way in the room.

He stretches and then takes off with a hurried trot. 

"Yes, I told you. Everything will be fine. Please don't worry. I'll take care of Cristiano, just make sure your brother is fine."

Leo rounds the corner, meow ready to belt from him and oh.

"Ah! Leo! Hey bud, thanks for keeping my boy here company," Geri tells him, scratching the back of his head and letting out a nervous laugh.

His "boy", Leo realizes, is the source of the stink. He reeks and is freakishly tall like Geri. He has shiny dark eyes and a dark coat with tan spots on his chest, feet, ears and snout, he's all legs and perked ears and a stumpy tail and the shiniest collar Leo has ever seen in his life. The thing is literally blinding.

He's also giving Leo the look Andres gives him when he cleans out the litter after missing a day or two. 

"Listen, it'll just be for a couple of days until Cesc gets back from visiting his mum. Just I mean, thank you!" Geri yells out the last part, startling everyone else in the apartment. The boy yips, tugging at Geri's grip on his leash and Leo books it back to the room. 

They stay out there for another minute or so and then Leo hears the door close and Andres moving around in the kitchen. He listens to Andres murmur to their guest, after that it's silent.

Leo peers through the darkness, tail swishing with nerves. Suddenly he sees Andres coming down the hall and behind him the boy, so he scrambles off the bed and hides underneath. 

"Leo?" Andres calls out. "Leo?"

Leo watches his feet move from one side of the room to the other, four tan feet standing at attention at the door. He curls in further along the wall, his trail wrapped tightly around himself. 

"Don't be scared," Andres calls out as he opens the restroom door. "You like dogs. Dogs are good boys."

And that's something Leo understands because he is a good boy, Andres tells him all the time. 

Still he doesn't come out and after a minute Andres sighs, "Ok its okay. You take your time, I'll give Cristiano his dinner and then maybe you can come out and I'll give you a treat."

Leo lifts his head at the word treat but he doesn't budge. 

He watches Andres walk away but the tan feet of the dogs stay at the door. Leo tenses, alone with the big dogs he's not sure what will happen. He has never interacted with a dogs before and he's not sure if he will attack.

They stay frozen for a good minute, Leo's heart beating faster and faster until the sound of kibble hitting a bowl rings from the kitchen. The tan feet take off, fast, too fast. 

Leo squishes further against the wall, letting out a pitiful mewl of distress at the dogs speed.

Though Andres returns a few more times calling out for him, Leo refrains from answering him and eventually falls asleep as his stomach rumbles. 

*~*~*~*

He wakes up to a snout sniffing at the edge of the bed, the rest of the face is hidden by the bed skirt, he's not particularly close but Leo panics. He hisses, swiping at the snout and pushing himself away.

The snout snuffs, wetting Leo's paw, and withdraws. Outside the bed the dogs lets out a low growl that raises the fur on Leo's back. 

"Hey!" he barks. "That was rude!" 

Leo hisses again to show his displeasure and suddenly Andres comes thundering down the hall. 

"Oh my God, oh my God! Cristiano, no! Shush, no barking! Leo? Leo are you okay? Oh my-"

Leo let's out an annoyed yowl and Andres drops to his knees, he peers under the bed and spots him immediately. "Oh thank God! You're ok! I'm sorry! I fell asleep out there, listen I'm sorry but you're okay. I promise, I'm sure Cristiano just got over excited for a minute."

"No, I didn't! He swiped at me!" The dogs barks at Andres, face suddenly next to him. He tries to push himself under the bed as well and Leo hisses again, reaching out to swipe at him.

"No, stop it," Andres orders and pushes the dogs away. "Ok Leo, we're leaving. I'm closing the door. It's okay!" he shouts over his shoulder as the door swings shut. 

Leo stares at the door until Andres comes back with his bowls filled with food and water. 

"I brought you dinner," he tells him but Leo refuses to come out even when Andres shakes his bag of treats. Eventually he gives up and only when Leo can hear him and the dogs leave the living room and walk out the front door does he deems it safe enough time come out and eat.

*~*~*~*

"A dog," Jordi says.

"What?"

"If there's only one then it's _a_ dog not dogs. Dogs are more than one. Cat, cats. Mouse, mice. You know?"

Leo nods feeling foolish. It's been a day, the dog has taken over the living room, the kitchen and the hall. Leo is sequestered in the bedroom, luckily for him his litter box is located in the adjacent bathroom. 

He lays his head down and watches Jordi inch towards the door. 

"Feels weird in here with his footsteps out there. Not safe for me, you know?"

Leo knows, he doesn't feel safe either. 

"Hang in there, if Andres says it'll only be a few days then that means he won't be here long."

Leo can't wait for it to be just the two of them again. He's decided that company is overrated. 

*~*~*~*

There's a shadow in the light that comes in from under the door. It's been there for hours. Leo knows Andres is out because he heard the front door open and close. The shadow must therefore belong to the dog. 

Leo sits on it but it does little to calm his nerves.

The shadow shifts and Leo hears the dogs nails click clack against the hallway tile.

"Hey," the dog rumbles through the door. Leo says nothing.

"I know you're there. I can smell you."

Leo frowns, he doesn't smell, not badly anyways.

"Don't be like this, I just came to introduce myself anyway. Geri is on a long walk to visit Marc. He said you and your master would feed me and walk me until Cesc comes back. I'm not here forever."

Leo stands up slowly and he knows the dog can tell because his shadow seems to tense. He steps forward and the dog continues.

"My name's Cristiano. Geri says you're Leo, from the smell of this place you're the guy who doesn't respect boundaries. Funny because here you are, all up in arms because I'm sleeping on your couch but you claim my master everyone he's here. I know you do, everyone he comes over he goes home smelling like cat."

Leo is practically at the door by the end of Cristiano's spiel and he mewls, annoyed that Cristiano has been jumping on his couch. Andres doesn't like it, Leo certainly doesn't like a stranger on it. Why that's a difficult thing to understand he doesn't know. 

"Hey," he says again, softer, "I promise, I won't bite you if you come out."

Leo says quiet. He watches the shadow of Christian grow in size, suddenly his stink increases and Leo realizes he's laid down outside the door. 

"Your master has been gone a long time, I'm bored, Leo. I also need to go, when's he coming back?"

_Go where,_ Leo wonders. He hopes Cristiano means to go home.

"I don't do accidents but I really have to pee here."

Leo stares at the door in alarm, did Geri forget to bring Cristiano's litter box?

Cristiano continues to vent his boredom, occasionally peppering in his need to pee and Leo is just about to answer when he hears the front door open. Cristiano leaps to his feet and Leo listens to the clicking of his nails against the tiled floor. 

There's a small commotion that has Leo pacing by the door, almost wishing the door was actually open so he could see what's happening but then they both seem to leave and Leo is left alone in the quickly darkening room. They don't return for a while and Leo ends up curled by the door, waiting.

*~*~*~*

Andres leaves the door ajar that evening. Though Cristiano has promised not to hurt Leo, Leo is still wary so he stays in the room. Cristiano occasionally peers down the hall, he never approaches but seems delighted in spooking Leo who runs away from the door and hides under the bed each time the dog peeks his head into the hall.

The next morning Andres takes Cristiano out on a leash. Leo takes the opportunity to wander out of the room and stretch his legs. He sneaks forward, slow and careful, keeping an ear out for their return. 

The living room seems the same, though the couch reeks. There's also strange toys strewn about and though Leo searches all corners of the room he can't find a litter box.

In the kitchen he finds two large empty bowls. He sniffs them and finds a pleasant lingering smell. Whatever Geri is feeding Cristiano it smells great.

He sniffs around for a while, jumps on the windowsill and hangs out for a minute before he spots Andres and Cristiano rounding the corner. He goes to jump off when Cristiano looks up, their eyes meet and Leo feels his heart racing. Cristiano lets out an excited yelp and pulls Andres forward. Leo runs.

He's hidden under the bed when they make it up to the apartment. Cristiano is obviously disappointed when he runs around the living room and doesn't find him. He lets out a pitiful whine that makes Leo's ears twitch at the pitch. 

It's just Leo doesn't actually plan to interact, he fully intends to wait it out. Geri is coming, he knows, Andres and Cristiano have both told him. There's no point to actually meeting.

So curled under the bed, he listens to Andres get ready to go out for the day. He putters to and fro and it occurs to Leo that Andres is gone a lot. In fact he leaves many days in a row for many hours, only coming home in the evenings, he will stay home for a while and then begins the cycle again. Though he's never thought about it, Leo realizes he is left alone an awful lot.

When Andres leaves he closes the door behind him and Leo finds himself anxious, feeling trapped in the small bedroom instead of protected.

As soon as Andres leaves the apartment Cristiano lays down outside of the bedroom door. After a while the quiet gets to be too much, Leo crawls forward and joins him.

Though separated by the door, he finds some comfort in having another body close by. 

*~*~*~*

Cristiano is an oddity. He whines, small tail wagging back and forth when Leo slinks out into the hall. He takes a few steps forward and then scrambles back when Leo let's out a low rumble. 

He is more patient than Leo expected.

When Leo plants himself only half way down the hall Cristiano runs off. He returns quickly, laying down at the end of the hall he chews on a toy, one that's made up of rope and seems to have seen better days.

He chews and chews and chews. He loses interest, walks off, comes back with a different toy. He leaves again and returns with a wet snout and a large bone. 

Leo can hear the television and he knows Andres is on the other side of the wall. He mewls and Andres lowers the volume of the television. 

Cristiano perks up, eyeing him with interest as he mewls again. 

Andres appears above him, looking surprised. 

"Hi Leo, ready to come out and meet a new friend?" Andres points at Cristiano. "This is Cristiano. He's a good boy like you."

Cristiano seems to recognize the phrase as well because he lets out a loud bark in his excitement and Leo yowls, suddenly on edge.

"Oh!" Andres exclaims, he calls out for Leo but Leo is already gone. 

*~*~*~*

While Andres is brushing his teeth Leo sneaks out and finds Cristiano laying on the couch.

Cristiano watches him, eyes bright with a barely restrained energy about him.

He lowers his head to smell him and Leo stops in place. Cristiano stops moving as well and Leo reacts on instinct. 

As the dog is laying there, head lolling off the couch Leo swats at him, bopping him on the head and dashing back into the room.

On the couch Cristiano beams.

*~*~*~*

It quickly turns into a game of how many times can Leo swat him before Cristiano tries to nip him back. 

Andres seems highly stressed out the first few times he catches them. He tries to separate them but it only serves to get Cristiano even more worked up.

Eventually the fun ends for the night only for it to pick up again in the morning. Andres catches on to them and allows Leo free reign of the house, by the time he's ready to leave Cristiano has been walked and Leo has run around the house at least ten times. 

He leaves Leo in the room with the door locked and no matter how much Leo meows at him the door does not open.

Cristiano tries to chat with him through the door but Leo takes to exploring the restroom, ignoring him for the most part. 

 

That evening Leo hides around the corner as Andres returns from walking Cristiano. They step in and while Andres is unhooking him, Leo dashs out and hits Cristiano with a flurry of swats to his legs and face.

Andres yells in surprise, Leo dashes into the living room, Cristiano takes off after him and the whole apartment erupts into utter chaos. 

Andres pulls Cristiano back by his collar and Leo jumps onto the windowsill. After Andres scolds him and walks into the kitchen for water Cristiano watches him, his tongue lolling out. 

"That was fun! You're fast," he tells Leo and Leo flicks his tail in acknowledgment. "I'm glad you're out. I've been bored. Why aren't there any dogs around here? There's no park either. There's only you. I don't usually play with cats."

Leo frowns, Cristiano can't seem to stay on one topic but Leo chooses to ignore the parts he doesn't understand.

"What's wrong with cats?"

"I don't, that's not what I meant."

Cristiano shoots Leo a look similar to the one he was sporting on his first day at the apartment. It's a cold look, completely different to those from the past days.

"Your face," Leo starts, unsure how to continue he quiets. 

"What about it? I'm handsome, Geri tells me all the time."

"Oh good. You've both calmed down. That was pretty naughty Leo. You're lucky Cristiano is trained well," Andres interrupts, flopping down on the couch. He stares at them and Cristiano preens, he looks at Leo with a smug look on his face and Leo meows unimpressed. 

*~*~*~*

They lounge and Leo is happy to be out of the room and close to Andres again. Cristiano amuses himself with his toys, occasionally passing too close to Leo who responds with an annoyed swat.

They've been watching television for a while when the phone rings. Leo jumps off the windowsill and onto the couch, he climbs onto Andres' lap and Andres peers down at him with disbelief.

"Leo, you must be kidding me. You've been ignoring me for days and now, when the phone rings, you want attention?"

Leo purrs as he leans against Andres.

Andres sighs and leans forward, almost squishing Leo who meows in protest. 

"Oh!" Andres exclaims as he grabs his phone. He clears his throat and starts to pet Leo, a little heavy handed. 

"Geri, hi!"

Leo squirms against Andres' hold. 

"Oh, yeah, we're fine. Super good. Cristiano has been really good."

Cristiano rolls onto his back again the foot of the couch and Leo tries not to be too obvious in his judgment. 

"Hey, butt sniffer, I think he's talking with Geri." 

Cristiano sits up, ears fully perked and he seems to catch the same thing Leo did because he jumps onto Andres. 

Leo leaps out of the way, shooting him a nasty look as Andres struggles to get him off while reassuring the other person on the line. 

"I'm telling you everything is fine. No worries at all. Tell Cesc to take his time." 

Andres stands and makes his way to the room, pushing Cristiano out before shutting the door in his face. Cristiano whines but Andres doesn't come back out. 

Leo watches him from the arm rest on the couch. He feels bad for him, Geri has been gone a long time.

"Maybe when Geri comes back you can stop sniffing butts. It might make him happy."

Cristiano glares at him from the end of the hall.

"I'm just being polite," he says and Leo stares at him in shock.

Polite? Cristiano has tried to smell his rear end several times, he's sniffed Andres a few times and if Jordi showed up he'd probably try to smell his as well. 

It's weird!!

"Yeah, I don't think Andres appreciated it."

"Be quiet," Cristiano growls at him and Leo glares back. 

"Fine, don't listen to me. I'm the one who is actually polite here."

"I said quiet! I can't hear him." Cristiano scratches at the door and whines.

Leo knows that won't get him anywhere, if anything Andres will be upset but if Cristiano wants to be a jerk Leo doesn't need to look out for him. 

After a while Andres opens the door and Cristiano rushes in, it's quiet for a bit and then Cristiano and Andres walk out. Cristiano's ears are drooping and Andres' phone is off. 

That night Leo hides under the bed until Andres goes to bed and closes the door.

*~*~*~*

The next day Andres goes through his usual routine and Leo continues to ignore Cristiano.

It is irritating and Leo is in a mood when Andres leaves, though this time he leaves the door open. They don't talk, Cristiano seems to be in a mood too so they give each other a wide berth. 

By the time the sun is hidden from view and it gets to be a little warmer than is comfortable Leo packs up and retreats to the room. 

It's there, under the bed that Cristiano approaches him.

"Hey," he says. 

Leo raises his head to look over his shoulder. Cristiano is peering under the bed skirt, his head is the only thing that fits under and without the rest of the body he looks tiny.

"Are you mad?" he asks and Leo considers ignoring him.

"You're kind of a jerk," he says at length. Cristiano looks angry for a second, it's a reaction that makes Leo's pulse pick up.

"I get angry...sometimes...when I don't get my way. Geri says I'm stubborn and 'prone to tantrums'. I just get so mad. I don't understand why Geri isn't back from his walk yet."

Leo understands, if Andres left him somewhere strange with strangers and didn't come back for a while he'd be very upset. All in all, Cristiano has held up very well. He's been respectful of Leo's space and hasn't pushed any items off the table for attention or because he's annoyed. He hasn't tried to used Leo's litter box or tried to take any of his toys.

Leo feels a twinge of pity for Cristiano.

"Geri said he's coming back, don't you trust him?"

"Yes!" Cristiano barks, immediately. "Of course I do! He told me he'd take me home from the pound and he did. He promised he'd never put me outside or keep food from me. He pets me and takes me to the park and lets me play with other dogs and he doesn't kick me or yell at me. Geri is good and I trust him!"

Leo isn't sure what a pound is but from how worked up Cristiano is Leo assumes its a bad place. 

"Then trust him, he's coming back. Maybe he forgot something and had to go back. Sometimes Andres forgets things and comes back when it's the hottest. He always gives me a treat when he comes back like that. It's a surprise!"

Cristiano whines.

"Do you want to play?" he asks.

"I'm sleeping," Leo tells him, rolling over so he's a little closer. "It's nap time, why don't you take a nap?"

Cristiano huffs, "I'm not tired."

Leo reaches out and bops him on the nose, Cristiano tries to nip his paw but misses. 

"Naps are good," he says and they both perk up when they hear the front door being unlocked. 

"A surprise?" Cristiano asks and Leo runs out, ready to welcome Andres.

"Hey!" Andres greets them. There's a man with him and Leo meows at them both because the other man smells familiar even when he can't figure out if he's been to their home before.

Cristiano turns the corner. He perks up upon seeing the other man and jumps up on him.

"Cristiano!" The man shouts just as Leo does. 

Unlike Leo who is appalled by Cristiano's behavior the man seems happy. He pets him on the head and rubs his neck meanwhile Andres rushes past them and heads directly to the kitchen. Leo watches the obvious reunion with mild interest until he hears the clinking of food bowls.

_A treat._

He runs into the kitchen and finds Andres putting Cristiano's bowls and food into a box, the same box that Leo found after Cristiano's arrival. He's been using it to nap and play in, he's not happy to see Andres put Cristiano's stuff inside it. 

"I'm sorry to rush you here, Cesc, my lunch break isn't very long."

"No, I'm sorry I pushed to come right now. I didn't realize it would eat up your whole break. You need to let me treat you next time, I just didn't want to impose on you longer than necessary. Geri won't be back for a few more days."

"It's not a problem," Andres says, picking up Cristiano's toys and packing them away in the same box as the food bowls. "I really haven't minded, he's been great and I think it's been nice for Leo to have a friend."

Leo watches Andres move back and forth, picking up Cristiano's things, packing them into Leo's box and Leo grows agitated. He meows his confusion and dissatisfaction.

"Leo! Leo!" Cristiano barks. "This is Cesc, he's my friend, he lives with me and Geri!"

"Cristiano, indoor voice," the man hushs him. 

Leo frowns at him and Andres and watches as they clip his leash onto his bright collar and Leo finally understands what's happening. 

"Seriously Andres you are amazing, the absolute best. Geri and I have to take you to dinner. You've been so unbelievable and I mean this? We already had asked for such a big favor and then I use up your lunch break."

"No," Andres says, waving his hands in front of him. "I mean it, it's been a pleasure. Thank you guys for trusting me." 

They exchange more words but Leo is watching Cristiano who is pawing happily at the floor outside their home, he's yipping at Cesc and practically vibrating in place.

Andres hands over the box to Cesc and with a final wave, says good bye to both the man and Cristiano. He shuts the door and Leo manages to make fleeting eye contact with Cristiano one last time.

Andres sighs and leans back against the door, he shuts his eyes for a few seconds before he peers down at Leo.

"Want a treat before I head back out?" He heads to the kitchen, to the cabinet where he keeps Leo's food and treats and catnip but Leo stays by the door. 

When Andres leaves a little later he waves good bye to Leo.

Leo sits by the door long after everyone has gone. 

*~*~*~*  
It doesn't take long, in fact by the time Andres returns Leo finds that he misses Cristiano.

It's an odd thought, only a short while back Leo was content. Andres was more than enough and Jordi's visits, though infrequent, kept him entertained enough. With Cristiano gone and an empty apartment to take his place Leo finds himself lonely for their first time ever.

Jordi tries to cheer him up but trying to play with him results in an angry, terrified mouse. 

Andres offers him treats and buys him a tree but Leo finds that he's becoming more and more petulant. Cups fly off the counter and ankles get swiped more than once. Andres becomes irritated with him but Leo can't understand half of what he's saying anyway.

 

He's napping atop his tree when Andres picks him up, curling him up in his arms.

"I'm sorry buddy, I didn't realize you were feeling lonely. We have more than enough room here, maybe we can get you a friend. I can stop by the pound-"

Andres doesn't get time finish, a loud piercing yowl from Leo interrupts him.

Andres doesn't bring up the pound again.

*~*~*~*

The doorbell rings while Andres is in the shower, Leo looks away and then back at Andres. It rings again and Leo wanders off to sniff out their visitor.

He reaches the end of the hall when he smells a familiar smell. He rushes to the door as it rings a third time.

There's excited movement on the other side and Leo let's out a mournful meow. There's a loud bark in response and a panicked human voice that tries to hush them. 

Leo continues to meow, loud and upset. He turns to look down the hall but Andres is still in the bathroom. He tries to reach out under the door and hears laughter. 

"Hey bud, thanks for greeting us Leo but maybe try to keep it down? Cristiano no!"

Leo feels something wet on his paw and he pulls it back. _Cristiano._

He shoves his paw under the door once more and swipes at the air, hitting something wet again. 

He feels a wet huff and he meows, louder than before.

"No, no, shush!"

"Leo?" Andres calls out, peering at him from the bedroom, he's still slightly wet from the shower and clad only in a towel. 

Leo meows again, loud and distressed. 

Andres approaches him, reaching out to pet him and ease him. "What's wrong? What's a matter? Are you hungry?"

"Andres?" Geri calls out through the front door. Andres freezes, staring at the front door.

"Geri?"

"Hi."

Andres unlocks the door and pokes his head out, it is enough space for Leo to squeeze out and jump Cristiano who tries to pull out of Geri's grip.

Andres panics, swings the door open and startles Geri who sees his state of undress and tries to cover his eyes, inadvertently letting go of Cristiano's leash. 

Leo runs back into the apartment and Cristiano chases him and the two humans are left standing awkwardly in the hallway. 

"You're back!" Leo says, smacking Cristiano on the head repeatedly. 

"Geri said we could visit. We took a long walk and I thought we would never get here but then I saw your door and steps and I knew you'd be here."

"Where else would I be?" Leo asks and Cristiano licks him. Licks him on the face and Leo meows in annoyance. "That's gross."

"I missed you," Cristiano says.

"Doesn't mean you should lick me, I already bathed."

Cristiano tilts his head to the side. "It means I like you. Sergio licks Fernando all the time. He doesn't like it very much either."

Behind them Andres and Geri have entered the apartment, shuffling around awkwardly and murmuring between themselves.

"My master really likes your master. He said we're gonna visit a lot."

Leo's eyes grow large.

"Is that okay?" he asks.

Leo looks at Andres who's smiling bigger than he has for days. He looks Cristiano who forced his way into his home and took Andres' attention and terrorized him at first. He knows the answer, he knew it before the question was asked.

Leo twines himself between Cristiano's long legs, "Only if you don't stink up our house." 

After Andres gets dressed and the two men sit on the couch to watch a movie and drink some wine, Leo jumps atop Cristiano. Strewn on the floor he watches Leo curl up on his side and flicks his ears as Leo begins to purr. 

He lays his head back down and enjoys the warmth from his newest and most interesting friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four, the prompt was Crack. 
> 
> This one got out of control and I rushed it because I was desperate for it to end. I may add more one day to make it less choppy. Right now it is what it is because I'm exhausted and staring at this for days didn't help. 
> 
> By the way, Cristiano is Doberman. 
> 
> You may have noticed I never described Leo, that's because I couldn't decide. So what kinda cat do you think he is?


End file.
